


Piece of Cake

by BrownieSnivy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, ShrimpShipping Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieSnivy/pseuds/BrownieSnivy
Summary: Weevil's birthday is today, and Rex is trying his best. ShrimpShipping for the mind and soul.





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, happy birthday bug boy! Thank you to all of you who are reading this fic, and I hope you enjoy!

Rex was probably a bit too excited, given that it wasn’t even his birthday today. 

The brunet knew that Weevil didn’t like when he made an overly affectionate scene, but Rex just couldn’t help but feel inclined to make a fuss. After all, you’re supposed to pamper your significant other, or at least that’s what Rex had gleaned from watching other people in relationships for the last nineteen years. He couldn’t say he really had that much experience being someone’s boyfriend, but he was determined to do his best.

Weevil was currently still asleep, so Rex had to sneak out from underneath the covers so not to wake him up and spoil the surprise. He knew from experience that Weevil was just about the lightest sleeper in the world, a fact that had probably saved the blue-haired boy from getting sprayed with water by the brunet more times than either of them could remember. 

Rex had made extra care to leave the bedroom door open over night so he wouldn’t have to creak the door open when he woke up, and after he was out of the room it was time to get to work. The violet-eyed boy started to set the table and pour cereal into bowls, even taking the time to find a scented candle and put it in the center of the meal arrangement. Before he could forget, Rex went over to the windowsill and moved the flower vase over to the table, placing it next to the candle. He turned off all the lights in the rest of the apartment so the candlelight really stood out more, and suddenly the atmosphere seemed a lot more romantic. He was honestly feeling pretty proud of himself.

Now all he had to do was wait for Weevil to wake up. He had to squint in the dark to see the clock on the microwave, and he noticed that it was almost seven. That was good news, since it meant Rex wouldn’t have to wait long for his boyfriend to wake up. Unlike Rex, who pretty much just woke up whenever he wanted (which was sometimes the middle of the night and sometimes close to lunchtime), Weevil had a strict wake-up policy. Without fail, he was always up by seven. 

Rex heard groaning from the bedroom and knew it must be Weevil waking up and stretching. The dinosaur enthusiast started to straighten out his pajama collar and iron out wrinkles in his clothes, making sure that he looked as good as possible considering he hadn’t had time to change his clothes.

Weevil poked his head out of the bedroom door and wasn’t surprised to be greeted by Rex sitting at the kitchen table with what he assumed was supposed to be a suggestive expression, “Hello, lover.” 

Weevil snorted, “Goddammit, Rex. You never quit, do you?” The insect enthusiast sat walked across the darkened apartment to sit next to his companion at the dining table, and couldn’t help but make a remark about the food in front of him, “Cereal? Seriously?” 

Rex shrugged, “I’m a classy guy.”

Weevil took a look at the table, which was set like this was some sort of fancy dinner, except for the fact that the spoon and fork were switched around in position. Normally, the blue-haired boy would say something about that, but Rex started talking before he could do such a thing.

“Happy birthday, by the way.” The brunet said with his mouth full of cereal, “Now we’re both nineteen.”

“Does that mean you’ll stop squeezing my cheeks like I’m some sort of toddler?” Weevil asked, picking up his spoon and beginning to eat.

“Not a chance.” Rex smiled, finishing off his bowl of cereal before his companion could even get in a second bite.

The blue-eyed duelist looked at him askance, “How the hell do you eat so fast?” 

“I told ya before, it’s dino blood.” Rex replied.

Weevil rolled his eyes, “Okay, meathead. You do you.”

Rex waited for Weevil to finish his cereal before he moved on to phase two of his plan. “I got ya something.”

“It’d be a pretty lame birthday party if you didn’t.” Weevil commented.

From somewhere underneath the table, Rex pulled out a box wrapped up in ribbons. “Here you go!” The brunet handed his boyfriend the gift from across the table, and Weevil neatly began to unpeel the wrapping paper and set it aside for future use.

After it had been unwrapped, the present was revealed to be a large, leather-bound book. “This thing looks about as thick as your skull.” Weevil teased.

“Ha ha, very funny.” There was a time when Weevil’s rude comments actually held some weight, but that was almost three years ago now. “Just take a look at the thing, okay?”

Weevil glanced at the cover, which said COMPREHENSIVE INSECT ENCYCLOPEDIA written in silver, swirly writing. Weevil looked up at his friend and smiled.

“This is a great gift, but…” He knew what he was about to say would probably cause some sort of overdramatic reaction from Rex, so he said it slowly and awkwardly, “I already own this.”

Rex shot up in his seat, “What?! Seriously?! That thing cost me Kaiba’s arm and leg!”

Weevil sighed, “Calm down. Just return it to the store or something.”

“Now I don’t have a gift for you!” Rex whined, “And after I tried so hard…!” 

The entomophile tapped his spoon on the side of his empty cereal bowl, making a loud sound to get his boyfriends attention. “Shut up!” He snapped, looking the brunet straight in the eye, “I don’t care if you get me a gift or not! As long as you spend the day with me, I’ll have a good birthday either way!”

Rex blinked a few times before smiling, “Aw, that’s so sweet! I mean, this whole thing was sweet, but that was really the icing on the cake.”

Weevil rolled his eyes, not out of annoyance but rather with affection, “There’s a cake in the fridge, isn’t there?”

Rex winked, “How’d you figure it out?”

“Piece of cake.” Weevil shrugged, smiling. 

“Ya can’t have the cake and eat it to.” Rex said in reply.

Weevil scoffed, “That idiom really doesn’t apply to this situation at all.”

“Whatever.” Rex got up from his chair and opened the door leading out of their apartment, “Anyway, there is a great big city out there full of stuff for a birthday boy to do. Ya coming or not?”

Weevil nodded slowly, “Yes, but shouldn’t you get changed first?”

Rex looked down and remembered that he was still in his pajamas, “Oh yeah. Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister is actually going to a birthday party today. I wonder if my sister knows it's Weevil's birthday, too... She'll know by the end of the day, that's for sure. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope y'all have a great day!


End file.
